This invention relates to low pressure arc discharge tubes and more particularly to such tubes which require a reduced amount of ballasting.
It is known in the art that arc discharge tubes have a negative volt-ampere characteristic. This characteristic necessitates the use of a ballast in order to limit the amount of current through the tube. The ballast adds, for example, additional weight, heat and cost to the lighting source.
It is highly desirable, therefore, to have a less negative volt-ampere characteristic so as to eliminate or at least reduce the ballasting requirements.